


Celestial Bodies, and the Men Who Love Them [Podfic]

by sallysparrow017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of sheafrotherdon's 'Celestial Bodies, and the Men Who Love Them'.While star-gazing, Sirius notices something is very, very wrong. Post-Hogwarts.





	Celestial Bodies, and the Men Who Love Them [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Bodies, and the Men Who Love Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118422) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded for adistantsun for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017! <3

Author: sheafrotherdon  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 

Length: 00:08:27  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Celestial%20Bodies,%20And%20The%20Men%20Who%20Love%20Them.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Hey Big Star' by Kishi Bashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [sheafrotherdon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
